Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 February 2017
11:48 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/day1otlk.html 11:48 Chat Logs every 30 11:48 ? 11:48 jk 11:49 ? 11:49 have been updated, and are now available for viewing on my contributions page 11:49 !log to do logs 11:49 !spc fpr spc 11:50 !day1, !day2, !day3.!ext for outlooks 11:50 !2day_atl !2day_epac !5day_atl !5day_epac !jtwc fpr tc outlooks 11:52 doug? 11:52 you getting this? 11:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0ovjtzL2XU at least Jordan Spieth didn't win 11:52 !owner and !radar you already know 11:52 kden nkechonyer 11:52 as doug said earlier 11:52 "nkochinyer" 11:53 oops 11:53 "nkechonyer"* 11:53 forgot to promote it 11:59 back 11:59 kden 11:59 im off soon 11:59 and that storm near Lockhart looks freaky 11:59 Goodnight everyone 11:59 11:59 bye Layten 11:59 ? 11:46 btw, its got the same commands as mine 11:46 ok 11:46 !owner 11:46 see User:AthenaBot/chat.js 11:46 do it from the bot doug! 11:47 type all commands from the bot 11:47 k 11:47 try it :3 11:47 I am the bot of TheLunar2 11:48 http://www.intellicast.com/Local/WxMap.aspx 11:48 XD 11:48 :) 11:48 they all work btw 11:48 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/day1otlk.html 11:48 Chat Logs every 30 11:48 ? 11:48 jk 11:49 ? 11:49 have been updated, and are now available for viewing on my contributions page 11:49 !log to do logs 11:49 !spc fpr spc 11:50 !day1, !day2, !day3.!ext for outlooks 11:50 !2day_atl !2day_epac !5day_atl !5day_epac !jtwc fpr tc outlooks 11:52 doug? 11:52 you getting this? 11:52 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0ovjtzL2XU at least Jordan Spieth didn't win :3 11:52 !owner and !radar you already know 11:52 kden nkechonyer :3 11:52 as doug said earlier :p 11:52 "nkochinyer" :p 11:53 oops 11:53 "nkechonyer"* 11:53 forgot to promote it :3 11:59 back 11:59 kden :3 11:59 im off soon 11:59 and that storm near Lockhart looks freaky 11:59 Goodnight everyone :3 11:59 :/ 11:59 bye Layten 11:59 ? 12:00 whats the :/ for? 12:00 whats the for? 12:00 BAI 12:00 caps:P 12:01 12:01 bye 12:01 "and that storm near Lockhart looks freaky" @Layten 12:01 http://www.intellicast.com/Local/WxMap.aspx 12:01 look and youll see why 12:01 It had a well defined hook at one point 12:02 Goodnight 12:02 ^ 12:02 have been updated, and are now available for viewing on my contributions page 12:00 BAI :3 12:00 caps:P 12:01 :P 12:01 bye 12:01 "and that storm near Lockhart looks freaky" @Layten 12:01 http://www.intellicast.com/Local/WxMap.aspx 12:01 look and youll see why :/ 12:01 It had a well defined hook at one point 12:02 Goodnight :3 12:02 ^ 12:02 have been updated, and are now available for viewing on my contributions page 12:04 :( 12:04 Well...this is sad 12:05 what? 12:05 It is pretty loney 12:05 *lonely 12:06 I'm here. 12:06 Yeah, good point. 12:06 MD 215 has been released! http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/md/md0215.html 12:06 how are you? 12:06 good 12:06 that's great 12:07 I am aiming to be the 3rd person to earn the F2 badge, and i am almost there 20 out of 30 days :D 12:08 cool 12:08 And then the 2nd to earn F3, the 2nd to earn F4 etc. 12:09 Attempting to develop hook near Luling, TX 12:10 :/ 12:11 2 admin's, a bot with ChatMod and a chat moderator all in the chat... :P 12:11 yep 12:11 :P 12:11 I am happy to be a admin ;) 12:11 though I am opposed to Doug/TheLunar2 as an admin 12:11 oh 12:12 cool :3 12:12 watching some golf highlights :3 12:13 I'm watching the radar 12:13 in Texas 12:13 there's strong cells there. 12:13 :/ 12:14 There was a possible tornado 12:14 :/ 12:15 It was on the Lockhart cell, it had a WELL defined hook 12:15 what state are you from? 12:15 Indiana 12:15 I live in Kentucky :P 12:15 xD 12:15 bordering states :P 12:15 what part of Indiana? 12:15 Northeastern 12:16 ah, like Fort Wayne? 12:16 I see 12:16 around there. 12:16 I'm like just south of Cincinnati 12:16 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covington,_Kentucky 12:16 Covington...i've heard of Covington 12:17 really? 12:17 Yeah. 12:17 Saw it on the road signs 12:17 I have been to KY four, maybe 5 times 12:18 @NoJo what part of Kentucky did you go to? 12:18 Mainly around Louisville and down into TN 12:18 Hi Bengalsfan who I bet lives near the area we're talking about :P 12:19 @NoJo cool, I've been to Louisville before. 12:19 sad to see my area constantly ignored :P 12:19 I mainly go down I-65 into Kentucky and then go down to Tennessee and then either go to Alabama and Georgia and end in Florida 12:19 Hello 12:20 Hello ;) 12:20 @NoJo if you've been to Downtown Cincinnati then you've probably seen signs for Covington Kentucky 12:20 I hope there is a high risk on Wednesday 12:20 @Bengalsfan why? 12:20 I have been just west of Cincinnati. 12:21 @NoJo you know where Lawrenceburg, Indiana is? 12:21 I love EF4+ that kill less than2 12:21 No. 12:21 I have family there @NoJo 12:21 Have you heard of French Lick, Indiana? 12:21 no. 12:22 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lawrenceburg,_Indiana @NoJo 12:22 It's a (mostly) resort town near Bedford with 3 hotels. 12:22 The Champan tornado is good because nobody died 12:22 What is the worst tornado of 2017 sofar 12:23 @NoJo I've heard of Bedford, Pennsylvania but not Bedford, IN 12:23 Bedford, IN is about 75 Miles S of Indianapolis. 12:23 I have herd that of both 12:23 @NoJo I have family near Indy :P 12:24 My family is kinda popular across a small town called Summitville, Indiana. 12:24 cool, never heard of it :P 12:24 I will never give away my location 12:24 it is NE of Anderson 12:25 or NW of Muncie 12:25 @NoJo I've been to Connor Prarie before, that shouldn't be too far from that city. 12:25 worst tornado of 2017 12:25 I've been their before ;) 12:25 Adel, GA 12:26 in my opinion 12:26 Albany GA it was a EF4 12:26 Actually probably a EF5 12:26 There might be a EF4 on Wed 12:26 yeah. 12:26 why 12:27 It could have had possible EF5 winds 12:27 lol I almost missed the Albany tornado but I flipped back just in time 12:28 also had it gone through the city it could of had EF5 damage 12:28 I remember the March 2-3, 2012 tornado outbreak. 12:28 That one was bad. 12:29 I was almost hit by a EF1 on November 17, 2013 12:29 :/ 12:29 And a severe storm caused EF1 damage to my house back on January 10...i consider that a tornado 12:29 :/ 12:30 Really I have never seen one or had damage to my house 12:30 ^ 12:31 Guess the scrambled tornado 12:32 ??? 12:33 what about the New Orleans tornado 12:36 Where is everybody 12:36 j am here. 12:36 i am here 12:36 the New Orleans tornado was bad. 12:38 I miss la nina 12:39 I hope Wednesday has extremely severe storms 12:40 I have been trying to get to EAS 100 on my YT, i am currently at EAS 43 12:40 cool 12:40 I have 106 subs 12:42 Same 12:45 Nojo I play roblox to 12:45 My Roblox is called NoltechProject22 12:47 Got it mine is Smellydanggggg or something like that my favorite it's football I play tornado simulator 2 12:47 i play both TS2 and Twister County 12:47 I am a part of Pathfinder 12:48 a new member 12:49 I sent a friend request on Ts2 I did see 1 EF4 they are very rare though 12:49 On twister county i have chased a 354MPH EF5 12:50 I've played with the creator of Twister County and TS2 multiple times. 12:51 What 12:51 what just happened? 12:52 Oh my gosh yesterday there was a tornado in Massachusetts 12:53 ...on the 24th severe weather around us caused a 4 hour long power outage (it originally was supposed to be 26 hours) 12:55 Oh what you left 10:02 Hi 10:02 !radar 10:02 dammit i broke the code 10:03 10:03 !owner 10:03 no 10:04 !log 10:04 dammit 10:05 !test 10:07 !log 10:10 have been updated, and are now available for viewing on my contributions page 2017 02 27